Alex Pruitt
'Alexander "Alex" Pruitt '''is an 8 year old boy and the main character of the third Home Alone Film, Home Alone 3. He replaced Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister, star of the first two films. Biography Background Alex lives with his parents, Jack and Karen, and brother and sister, Stan and Molly, in a quiet neighborhood in Chicago, where he shovels snow for the neighbors. As any young boy, Alex is sweet and lovable, especially when he is sick but has a serious side as well when it comes to breaking the law. Like Kevin McCallister, Alex shows strong initiative and maturity when on his own, and is also calm, clever and resourceful in the face of danger, as well as quite tech-savvy. Among his gadgets are a sighted TV remote control and a video camera which he configures with a direct feed to his TV. Alex also stands on his own when he is called into question after “falsely” alerting the police when he sees the criminals. Although he is very close with his mom, not much is known about his friends or relatives, since he is sick for most of the film. ''Home Alone 3 Alex finishes shoveling snow for his snooty neighbor, Mrs. Hess, who then pays him with a remote control car that she mistook for her own bag at the airport. Alex returns home with the car, which unbeknownst to him hides a powerful missile defense microchip sought after by a group of professional criminals, Peter Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, Burton Jernigan, and Earl Unger. The next day Alex is left home alone with a case of the chicken pox when his mom Karen has to run by the office for a while. The four criminals initiate a house-to-house search for the toy car, starting with a house close to Alex’s. While Alex is exploring the neighborhood with his telescope from the window, he spies Peter Beaupre in the house and immediately calls the police. Unfortunately the criminals leave and expertly cover their tracks by the time the cops arrive. The next day Alex is left alone once more, and again sees Beaupre snooping around in another house. He calls the cops, who, once again, find no sign of a break-in (similar to the story of the Boy Who Cried Wolf). After getting a stern talking-to from the police chief, Alex decides to take matters into his own hands by catching the criminals on his own. The next day, he rigs the chip-containing car with a video camera and directs it inside the next house that Beaupre is searching. Alex gets implicating video footage on the camera, but the criminals discover the car and remove the tape. When they try to open the car and get the chip, Alex manages to outwit them and steer the car safely back home. Wondering why they pursued the car after they got the tape, Alex takes the car apart and discovers the chip. After reading the number, he calls the Air Force Recruiting Office, who alerts the FBI, who then head for Chicago. That evening, the four crooks test a theory that Alex has the chip and alert him that they are coming. He resolves to subdue them by himself and makes preparations to booby trap his house. The next morning he manages to deflect an attempt by Alice to enter the house and after his mom reluctantly leaves him again, puts the finishing touches on his traps. As the four crooks invade the house, they fall right into each trap he set. Although he has a quick run in with Peter, Alex takes refuge in Mrs. Hess’s house. The FBI finally make it to the neighborhood, arrest all four of them, and recover the missile chip. Alex is then reunited with his entire family. Quotes *“I guess you have to be 35 before anyone around here listens to you.” *''(apologizing to the chief of police)'' "Excuse me for being a good citizen." *“You’re not gonna find me up there, you big, dumb, law-breaking knuckleheads!” *“No matter how old they are, no matter how big they are, they can’t beat me here. They can’t beat me at home.” *Wow, that's a scary thought." Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Pruitts Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Hero Category:Young Category:Heroes